


El sabor de mi mujer

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, OC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka





	1. Chapter 1

Ding. Las puertas del ascensor se abren. Tony toma aire, da un paso y se adentra en las profundidades de la oficina. Su oficina, porque vuelve a ser suya aunque el rey indiscutible vaya a seguir siendo Gibbs. Pero él puede ser de nuevo el principito mimado y payaso. O, mejor aún, el bufón de la corte. Sí, esos tíos sí que sabían, cobraban por lo mismo que él, solo que se ahorraban las collejas y el jugarse la vida.

Sabe que las cosas habrán cambiado, pero no le asusta. Está preparado para todo. Anthony DiNozzo no huye ante el peligro, aunque este pueda ser, tal vez, encontrar su mesa ocupada. Nadie es imprescindible en el equipo de Gibbs a pesar de que a ratos parezca lo contrario. Es muy probable que el jefe siga cabreado con él, igual que cuando se marchó. No se lo dijo, pero no hizo falta. Le dolió en el alma que Tony se fuera aunque Tony quiere creer que le entendió. Sin embargo, seguro que le ha sustituido, que ha llenado su vacío lo mejor que ha podido.

No es un problema, ya largará al intruso si procede. Si no es muy pesado, hasta se portará bien y no le echará en cara que juegue con su grapadora de Súper Ratón si es que el novato se la ha pasado. Otro que tampoco parecía nada contento la última vez que hablaron y se la dio como regalo de despedida. Tony incluso pensó que se la tiraría a la cabeza, pero McPacifista se controló y solo le soltó con un tono cáustico y nada propio de él que así llevase consigo tanta paz como la que sin duda dejaba al marcharse. Este novato. Al final hasta le ha echado de menos y todo.

Le costará algo más lo del escritorio que queda frente al suyo. Imagina que Gibbs se lo habrá dado a otra, pero preferiría que no lo hubiera hecho. El puesto está gafado. Quizá son él o el jefe, que dan mal fario, pero la lista de mujeres que han trabajado con uno de los dos o ambos es perturbadora: Jenny, Kate, Lee, Paula. Todas muertas y ninguna en la cama. Y Ziva. Aunque Ziva no está muerta. Al menos no la última vez que la vio. Ziva sí estaba en la cama.

Tendrá que hablar con alguien, si es que alguien quiere hablar con él, y preguntar qué ha sido de ella. Supone que seguirá donde la dejó, probablemente hasta en la misma postura, aunque puede que no. La habrán movido para que no se le llene la espalda de llagas, supone. Eso sí que es mejor no pensarlo. Para eso no se siente preparado, aunque se promete a sí mismo que cuando se haya reinstalado en DC le hará una visitita un día de estos. Hasta está pensando en llevarle “Sonrisas y lágrimas” para verla a su lado.

En definitiva, Tony DiNozzo está listo para lo que le echen. Hasta se permite el lujo de silbotear el tema central de “Rocky” y medio canturrear el trocito de “¡la victoria!” según echa a andar hacia su mesa. No hay moros en la costa, según parece. Habrán salido todos a uno de sus escenarios. Ya lo está viendo. Gibbs entra y dice al novato, reconvertido en el tío con más galones del grupo, y a otros dos pringaos “¡coged vuestras cosas, marine muerto!”. Qué ganas tiene de volver a oírlo, incluso de llevarse una colleja. Para eso también está más que preparado.

Sin embargo, había algo que Tony no había previsto y para lo que no se siente tan a punto. No se encuentra solo en la oficina. Ante sí, volviéndole la espalda, tiene a una mujer de pelo corto y moreno enfundada en unos vaqueros ajustados que le realzan el culo. Y menudo culo. Tony sabe que reconocería esas nalgas perfectas en el fin del mundo.

—Bonito corte de pelo.

Como esperaba y temía, la mujer vuelve la cabeza y le mira a los ojos. Si hay algo que Tony haya echado de menos en todo este tiempo, ahora se da cuenta, es precisamente eso. Ziva observándole, pudiendo verle, reaccionando ante él aunque sea de esta manera tan extraña. Le reconoce, dicen sus iris marrones, pero al mismo tiempo se encuentra confusa, como si estuviese buscando una frase hecha y no terminase de acordarse de cómo se dice.

—Gracias, aunque lo prefería largo.

Tony sonríe y se le acerca con cautela. Más que la reacción de Ziva, teme la suya propia, traicionarse de alguna manera si es que no lo ha hecho ya. A su pesar, nota que está temblando de pies a cabeza, que una soga de esparto le corre por dentro y se sacude llena de nudos según camina mientras los ojos le pican más que en ese asqueroso agujero somalí. Y Ziva le mira. Ziva le sigue mirando.

Hacía tantos meses que no podía mirarle. Fue culpa suya. Se equivocó en esa maldita bifurcación. Ziva tuvo que ir sola. Nevaba tanto. Pero Ziva no se quejaba, las ninjas están hechas de otra pasta. Pasaron tantas horas. McGPS y su tecnología apenas ayudaban. Nadie sabe qué pasó exactamente, pero allí estaban. El soldado Stevens, su amiguito el cabo Knowles y su cómplice, Dean Dubois, muertos y con evidentes signos de violencia. De Ziva solo quedaba un rastro de sangre en la nieve.

Fue Gibbs quien dio con ella un par de cientos de metros más allá, en el cauce de un río. Estaba tendida boca abajo, con la cabeza sumergida y los dedos aún agarrotados en torno a la pistola. Se debió desorientar, dijo Ducky, y los animales heridos siempre van ladera abajo. A Tony le dolía que la comparase con una corza tiroteada, pero lo entendió. Aceptó que estaba muerta y, por puro masoquismo, quiso presenciar la autopsia hasta que el gremlin dijo que el pecho de Ziva se movía.

Igual que pasó con el hijo de Franks, se la llevaron al hospital a toda pastilla. Tubos, electrodos, hipotermia severa, una bala en el cerebro, un quirófano, un coágulo, más tubos y más electrodos. Ziva hecha un vegetal, el mundo girando a trozos, unos más rápidos, otros más lentos. Tony en mitad del remolino gritando sin voz, llorando sin lágrimas. Ziva en su cama, la cabeza rapada para dejar espacio a la infinidad de cablecitos. La venda le tapaba los párpados, pero daba igual. Tony sabía que se los encontraría bajados. No como ahora.

—Eres… Tony, ¿verdad?

Tony chasquea la lengua y la señala con el dedo.

—Eres buena. Agente muy especial Tony DiNozzo, recién llegado después de pasar una eternidad como agente a bordo del USS Vermilion.

—Agente especial Ziva David, aunque sé que ya lo sabes. Gibbs ha salido y McGee está con Abby. Puedes sentarte en tu escritorio si quieres, lo despejaron ayer para ti.

 

***             *             ***

 

—¿Tú crees, DiNozzo?

Tony asiente y defiende su tesis. Fue la mujer, está clarísimo. No solo eso, sino que con ello ha conseguido ganarse una de las frases Gibbs de toda la vida, señal de que a la fuerza tiene que estar yendo por el buen camino y el jefe lo demuestra dándole la bienvenida a su modo. Ya iba siendo hora, empezaba a sentirse un apestado.

Primero ha sido el novato, que apenas ha dicho “hola, Tony”, como si acabase de llegar de comprar el pan. Después, el jefe, que solo le mira y calla. Otro que mira mucho aunque no calle ni muerto, porque con esos habla, es Ducky, que también parece odiarle. Abby tampoco se ha quedado corta. En cuanto ha puesto un pie en el laboratorio, la gótica feliz ha pasado a ser la gótica furiosa. En una perorata de medio minuto sin un instante para coger aire le ha relatado lo ocurrido durante su ausencia haciendo especial énfasis en la situación de Ziva.

Estuvo muy cerca, es lo que a Tony le ha quedado más claro. Tardó en despertar y lo hizo confusa, recuperando habilidades y recuerdos de una manera caótica y caprichosa de modo que su memoria tiene más huecos que la estola de ganchillo negro que le tejió a Abby por casualidad, solo porque de pronto le pareció que sabía hacerlo.

Tony parece pertenecer a uno de esos agujeros. No está siendo muy descarada, pero Ziva lleva toda la mañana echándole ojeadas discretas y analizando lo que sus ojos encuentran. Como parecía indicar la primera impresión, Ziva sabe quién es, pero poco más. Incluso le ha extrañado y molestado que le explicase que, por muy poético que suene, no muere a fuego quien mata a fuego. Las llamas no tienen nada que ver. Es el hierro. Aunque tal vez quedaría mejor “el plomo”. Como el que se quedó alojado en el cerebro de Ziva.

Sus ideas no parecen terminar de convencer al jefe. Se inclina más por la hipótesis de Ziva, que está segura de que fue el suegro resentido. A Tony le parece demasiado rebuscada, pero Gibbs se encuentra más dispuesto a escucharla a ella que a ningún otro. No han hecho nada fuera de lo habitual, ni siquiera ha habido contacto físico, pero Tony percibe que algo ha cambiado entre ambos. Igual que entre Ziva y el novato.

Lo presiente, esos dos están juntos. Si no, no se explica la sonrisa alegre y luminosa de Ziva cuando McEmpollón ha llegado. No solo eso, sino que Ziva se ha acercado a abrazarle y, nerviosa como una colegiala, le ha dicho algo al oído que ha conseguido que el novato le lanzase una mirada que pretendía ser de James Dean y se ha quedado más bien en Jack Black. Por si fuera poco, tienen bromas privadas y ahora es él quien la corrige cuando mete la pata.

Precisamente es el novato quien se acerca al escritorio de Tony ahora. Argumenta que no hay mucho que hacer, que tienen tiempo y que deben ponerse al día. En otras palabras, quiere hablar con él a solas y, por cómo le mira, no acepta un no por respuesta. Perfecto, quizá sea el único dispuesto a hablarle claramente de Ziva aparte tal vez de la propia Ziva. Pero Ziva sigue siendo un mundo aparte, uno para el que Tony no estaba preparado.

Más o menos sigue siendo la misma, la ninja loca que lo arreglaría todo con un par de ejecuciones, un secuestro y algún chantaje para asegurar. No obstante, ha cambiado y se le nota. Se ha vuelto más tranquila, más paciente, pero ni mucho menos estúpida. Ha hecho un par de preguntas clave al cuñado de la víctima que han propiciado que Tony se quite el sombrero. Hasta Gibbs parecía satisfecho a juzgar por su gesto, porque no ha dicho nada. Ziva y él poco menos que tienen telepatía. Le asustaría, pero es un chico grande, hace mucho que casi todo dejó de darle miedo.

Casi. Perder a Ziva, se dio cuenta en la ambulancia de Ducky, no formaba parte de esa lista.

**  
**

***             *             ***

 

—¿Puré de patatas con aceite y vinagre? McDespistado, que no es una ensalada.

McGee se encoge de hombros y remueve el engrudo.

—Ziva me dio la idea. Ella se lo come así y de purés aprendió muchísimo en el hospital.

Eso ha dolido. El novato tiene que haberlo notado, pero sigue tan feliz con su plasta aliñada. Con esa consistencia parece ideal para tapar alguna gotera. Solo espera que los de Ziva no fuesen tan asquerosos. Se dice que no quiere pensarlo, pero precisamente por eso lo hace. Ziva pelona, removiendo con torpeza un mazacote de color indefinido. Y McGlotón a su lado, haciéndole ojitos tanto al puré como a ella.

—¿Qué fue aquello, como Harrison Ford en “A propósito de Henry”?

Por la mirada de desprecio que le echa, el novato ha visto la película y Tony ha debido de acertar. Solo consigue que sea todo más doloroso. Ver a Ziva entre la vida y la muerte en una cama de hospital no resultó agradable, pero imaginarla babeando y balbuceando como un animalillo es peor todavía. Hizo bien en marcharse. Hay que gente que sirve para esa clase de cosas, pero no es su caso. Acertó al quitarse del medio y convertirse en el sheriff del Vermilion.

—En cierto modo—responde McGee con tono pensativo cuando Tony ya pensaba que se quedaría callado—. Ziva no lo perdió todo, pero casi. Su neurólogo decía que su cabeza era como un pasillo lleno de puertas con la cerradura echada.

—Pan comido, entonces. Unas ganzúas y listo.

—Ojalá.

—¿Qué más os dijo el neurólogo? ¿Le han quedado secuelas? Porque aparte del corte de pelo, que le sienta genial, yo la veo igual que siempre.

—Ya ves, estaba cansada del pelo largo y ahora, además, predice el tiempo mejor que un meteorólogo con sus dolores de cabeza. Ha salido ganando, ¿no crees, Tony?

Tony sonríe y hace un gesto desdibujado de “quizá”. Esperaba rencor, pero no tantísimo. Puede que a McGee le vaya el rollo Michael Landon y le guste hacer el bien, pero a Tony no. No se veía como un buen samaritano cogiéndole la mano a Ziva hasta el fin de los días, viéndola envejecer ajena al mundo. Si no lo entiende, es problema suyo.

—No creas, ahora que he vuelto para incordiar seguro que se arrepiente de…

—De haberte conocido. Sí, tienes razón, mucho mejor que no hayas estado aquí, que no nos hayas ayudado a cuidarla mientras no podía valerse por sí misma. Seguro que si te hubieras quedado, te habrías puesto a hacer bromas de las tuyas y la habrías desmotivado.

McMoralina le mira muy serio y muy solemne. El chico ha madurado desde que le conoció, este era el último empujón que necesitaba para llegar al mundo de los adultos responsables. Que le espere allí muchos años, no es que a Tony le queden motivos para acompañarle. Aun así, no puede evitar sentir cierta envidia y nostalgia del pasado vivido por otros y que pudo haber sido suyo cuando ve al novato tomar aire para proseguir.

—De eso estoy muy orgulloso, Tony. Sus médicos nos dijeron que Ziva se estaba recuperando muy bien gracias a nosotros, que la estimulamos, cuidamos de ella e hicimos que se sintiese querida e importante. Puede que no lo entiendas, que saques alguna referencia a alguna película cursi para burlarte, pero si Ziva está como está es porque los demás no salimos corriendo. No eras el único al que le dolía verla así.

Hundido. El novato está poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa sin dejarse nada. Ziva no es la única que ha cambiado de personalidad y de rol en el grupo. Parece que el novato ha escalado en la jerarquía y ahora el hermanito mayor es él. Si ha estado siendo tan protector con ella todo el tiempo, a Tony no le extraña que Ziva haya terminado por enamorarse de él.

—¿Para cuándo la boda? Porque esto tiene pinta de ser como…

—No estamos juntos, Tony. Solo somos amigos. Nada más. Ziva es como una hermana para mí.

—Y si intento algo con ella, descubriré hasta qué punto, ¿no?

McGee ríe por lo bajo y sacude la cabeza. Por la mirada que le echa a Tony, da la impresión de que acabaran de contarle el chiste del número _e_ o algún otro de esos que solo él pilla.

—No quiero ser maleducado ni sacarte de tu mundo de Hollywood donde el héroe vuelve a casa al cabo de los años como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero, ¿en serio piensas que puedes aparecer un buen día y que todo sea igual menos el pelo de Ziva?

Tony respira hondo. No hace falta que el novato siga haciendo sangre, ya lo ha captado. No es bien recibido, pero le da igual. Por mucho que llegue tarde a la fiesta y no haya estado ahí para incordiar a Ziva en los peores momentos, ya no piensa marcharse. Tendrán que volver a acostumbrarse a sus patochadas. Además, seguro que el grupo de Gibbs ha estado de lo más desangelado sin un fantoche que hiciera bromas pesadas.

Agacha la cabeza y decide que se le ha pasado el hambre y que ya no quiere tener al novato delante con la cofradía del santo reproche, como decía esa canción que no dejaba de destrozar a voces el mayor Mendoza. Si McGee se piensa que él también olvidó a Ziva como el idiota de esa letra, se equivoca. No ha habido un solo día que no se haya acordado de ella y no solo por las fotos en biquini. Los montajes mentales con recuerdos dolorosos nunca son tan bonitos como en las películas. Y encima no suena música de fondo.

Si hubiera sabido que estaba despierta, de todos modos, quizá habría intentado volver antes. No habría sido fácil, pero con un poco de colaboración habría encontrado el modo de regresar a tierra, retomar su puesto y quedarse a su lado. Sigue diciendo que no sirve para enfermera, que al médico mejor que la hayan acompañado otros, pero él podría haber sido quien le hiciese gallitos con cresta con un guante o quien la hubiese atormentado aullándole “Strangers in the night” en lugar de una nana convencional.

—Al menos me lo podrías haber contado en alguno de tus correos. O Abby. El jefe no, creo que sigue sin saber que el ratón no hace falta pasarlo por la pantalla.

—Fui yo quien no quiso. Pensé que no te importaría. La dejaste tirada, Tony.

Tony abre la boca, pero se encuentra con menos palabras que la Sirenita cuando la bruja Úrsula le quitó la voz. Se marchó porque debía hacerlo, porque no soportaba convertirse en Bill Murray y tener su particular día de la marmota agarrado a la mano lánguida de Ziva una y otra vez sin mayor recompensa que el oscilar de los diagramas del ejército de monitores que Ziva necesitaba para seguir siendo un vegetal en lugar de un cadáver. Si el novato piensa que fue una decisión fácil de tomar, se equivoca. Si fuera de esos que se lamentan, Tony lo estaría haciendo.

—Si crees que…

—No creo nada. Solo sé que, por muy duro que fuese, mientras tú estabas paseándote por el Vermilion más hinchado que un pavo real, nosotros ayudábamos a Ziva a lavarse, a andar para salir al jardín, le contábamos cosas para que recordase con más facilidad, la animábamos si tenía un mal día y le daba por frustrarse y hundirse. Lo tuyo no habrá sido una fiesta, pero te aseguro que lo nuestro no ha sido mejor, aunque, ¿sabes qué? Valió la pena desde la primera vez que Ziva me sonrió.

Tony respira hondo y asiente. Será una niñería, pero decide que el novato le da envidia. Se lo ha ganado por méritos propios, pero le habría gustado tanto ocupar su puesto. Incluso habría estado dispuesto a pasar por las peores partes, a intentar animarla con sus payasadas cuando se pusiese imposible y cabezona si las cosas no le salían. Él le habría devuelto la sonrisa mejor que McSoso.

—Parece que el suero de la verdad de Saleem no funciona.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque al final has demostrado que sí que sabes vivir sin ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayer también aparcó justo en la puerta de su casa, solo que no lo sabía. No imaginaba que esta vivienda unifamiliar con un jardín bien cuidado y un cachorro de labrador negro estudiándole desde el porche fuese a ser el hogar de Ziva. Se enteró por el jefe, se lo comentó cuando vino a verle en busca de respuestas, consuelo o vaya usted a saber qué.

Fue una visita productiva, no puede negarlo. El jefe habla poco, pero tira con bala y, como buen francotirador, no falla una. Tony no fue el único, eso le dijo el jefe. Él también estuvo pensando qué hacer si Ziva quedaba en coma irreversible, él también buscó un modo de solucionar la papeleta sin tener que recurrir a Eli David porque, les guste o no, ese cabrón sigue siendo el pariente más cercano de Ziva. Pero su familia son ellos.

Al menos el resto son su familia, Tony no tiene muy claro si él también sigue formando parte de ese club. Los últimos días, de hecho, más bien parecen indicar lo contrario. El jefe se comporta igual que siempre, como si le diese igual todo mientras Tony haga su trabajo, pero el novato y Ziva han cambiado mucho su manera de actuar respecto a él. Da la impresión de que quisieran esforzarse por demostrarle a Tony que tienen su propio mundo y él queda excluido.

A ratos se hace complicado de llevar. Esos dos hacen sus chistes y planes sin contar con él. Tony puede vivir con ello, están en su derecho, pero lo que ya no le gusta tanto es que reaccionen como lo hacen cuando es él quien bromea. McAguafiestas le mira como si hubiese subido borracho a recoger un Oscar y Ziva parece extrañada y violenta, como si ese nivel de confianza no fuese el apropiado.

Tony sigue sin tener muy claro hasta qué punto le recuerda. Por su comportamiento, parece que poco, pues se muestra educada, pero también distante, como con la agente Lee. Aun así, su memoria ha empezado a funcionar. Esta mañana ha hecho un comentario sobre esa vez que fingieron ser un matrimonio de asesinos a sueldo. Podría haberse ahorrado los detalles, el novato no tenía por qué enterarse de ciertas cosas, pero Tony se lo ha perdonado porque vale la pena saber que ya le va identificando.

Traspasa la vallita de madera barnizada primorosamente y sube los peldaños que conducen al porche. El cachorrito le examina, se acerca a olisquearle y comienza a ladrar como un condenado mientras da saltitos y termina subiéndosele juguetón a las piernas.

— _Chaim, dai!_

Obediente a la voz de su ama, el perrito deja de acosar a Tony y se vuelve correteando a su caseta, desde donde sigue observando. Ziva le mira con cariño un momento, sonríe y luego centra su atención en Tony, quien estaba tan distraído que no había oído la puerta.

—Tiene energía.

—Lo conseguí por Abby. Necesitaban una familia que adoptase a un futuro semental.

—Así que se va a pasar el resto de su vida teniendo descendencia.

Ziva sonríe y le lanza una mirada que indica que le ha venido algo a la mente. Algo embarazoso para él y Tony cree saber qué.

—Oh, sí. Pero a él no le rechazarán el esperma.

Justo lo que él creía. A pesar del puñetazo en pleno ego, Tony se las ingenia para sonreír.

—Ya veo que sigues recordándome.

—Poco a poco. Cuanto más recuerdo, menos me gusta, ¿entras?

Tony asiente y la sigue al interior de la casa. Según le contó el jefe, al salir del hospital necesitaba ayuda y supervisión, así que se quedó con él y entre todos se las apañaron para que Ziva pasase sola el menor tiempo posible. Poco a poco fue mejorando y consiguiendo más independencia hasta que decidió mudarse, pero quería seguir teniendo a Gibbs cerca, así que optó por la casita que queda justo enfrente de la del jefe.

El salón tiene pocos muebles, apenas un sofá, una mesita, un equipo audiovisual estupendo y unas estanterías cargadas hasta los topes de libros y fotografías. La mayoría es de cuando Tony ya se había marchado, igual que las que va mostrando perezosamente un marco digital que, además, cumple la función de sujetalibros. Todas tienen algo en común: Ziva sola, Ziva con su familia o la familia de Ziva. Tony no sale en ninguna.

—Estuve por aquí ayer. No sabía que te habías mudado, podría…

—Anoche cené fuera. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Tony sacude la cabeza y se va a sentar. Ziva se sitúa a su lado, no demasiado apartada, pero lo suficiente como para que Tony tenga que arrimarse de manera violenta si quiere que sus cuerpos se rocen. La contempla sin prisas, de abajo arriba, y la nota distinta en su porte, lejana. El corte de pelo le sienta muy bien, pero ella no es la única que echa de menos sus rizos y el modo que tenía de sorprenderle variando su peinado. Cada mañana jugaba a intentar adivinar cómo iría Ziva. Llegó a descubrir una pauta que le permitía preverlo con un margen de error mínimo. Ahora tendrá que empezar de cero. Igual que ella.

Cauteloso, estira el brazo lentamente y lo acerca a la cabeza de Ziva. Quiere revolverle el pelo como en los viejos tiempos, comprobar si sigue haciéndole sonreír, pero, sobre todo, notar la cicatriz del balazo y la operación. Aunque Ziva debe de verle las intenciones, no se mueve. Permite que Tony la acaricie sin mover un músculo, con la vista perdida en su regazo. Tony palpa la línea de puntos con los dedos cada vez más tensos según se le agolpan los recuerdos. Preferiría que Ziva le hubiese apartado a notarla de nuevo tan quieta, tan ajena al contacto físico aunque ahora esté consciente.

—Ya no se ve, llegas tarde. Te perdiste el momento en que podrías haberme comparado con Frankenstein.

Tony sonríe aunque la acusación le haga sentir dolido y aparta la mano.

—Qué bien me conoces.

—Eres previsible. ¿Me vas a decir ya a qué has venido?

Ziva le mira a los ojos. Por lo seria que lleva la cara, Tony sabe que no piensa consentir que se ande con tonterías. No le apetece escuchar referencias cinematográficas, ni chistes, ni excusas baratas. Ziva quiere la verdad, esa que todos intuyeron desde el momento en que dijo que se marchaba al Vermilion, pero que ha ido librándose de traducir a palabras.

Prefiere no pensar en ello, no recordar la desesperación al girar su cuerpo y encontrarla del color de la nieve y con los labios azules. No tenía pulso, lo comprobó varias veces. En cambio, respiraba cuando Palmer la desnudó. Tony sintió que el que se iba a morir era él, todo para que el esmirriado del neurólogo le pinchase la burbuja y le dijese que no se hiciera esperanzas. Fue muy vago en su diagnóstico, no quiso mojarse hasta que Tony insistió. Entonces, Tony supo que no podía quedarse.

Será un cobarde rastrero, pero tenía que poner el mar de por medio. Si hubiese permanecido junto a Ziva un minuto más, sabe que habría terminado arrancándole el respirador, que la habría abrazado mientras su vida se extinguía y que después se habría entregado. A cada momento lo veía más claro, Ziva estaba así, viva y sin vivir, por su culpa. Por eso se fue.

—No podía quedarme, Ziva.

—Los demás se quedaron.

Tony cierra los ojos y respira hondo. McSimplista se equivocaba, el suero de Saleem funcionaba a las mil maravillas, igual que sentir la mirada de Ziva fija en él. No podía, no puede vivir sin ella. Tenerla postrada en esa cama siendo una cáscara vacía no cuenta, esa no era Ziva. Verla ahí tirada como un mueble, recordar su risa, su ceño y sus patadas al diccionario y saber que nunca más volvería a presenciarlas por culpa de su estúpido sentido de la orientación pronto se volvió insoportable.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

—No, pero recuerdo otras cosas. Por eso no lo entiendo. Intento… buscar en mi memoria, encontrar algo que lo explique, pero no hay nada. Te fuiste. Los demás se quedaron a cuidarme.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera?—bufa Tony—Acabaste con la cabeza metida en un río y una bala en el cerebro por mi culpa, me dijeron que quizá no te despertarías, que te quedarías como…

—¿Importa que fuera tu culpa—le interrumpe Ziva subiendo la voz—o es que no te atrevías a quedarte? ¡Te marchaste, Tony!

Derrotado, Tony baja la cabeza y asiente para darle la razón.

—Y nunca dejaré de arrepentirme.

Ziva resopla y busca ayuda en las paredes. Tony la observa y se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos húmedos, pero no parece dispuesta a derrumbarse. De hecho, apenas tarda unos segundos y parpadeos en recuperar el control de sí misma y continuar en tono más calmado pero contundente.

—Tengo muchas lagunas. Cuando me encuentro con alguien que no recuerdo bien, las suplo con instinto. Al principio era difícil, tomé a McGee por mi hermano y a Gibbs por mi padre por cómo me sentí al verlos, pero he aprendido a confiar en mis impulsos. Es útil.

—Y al verme a mí…

—Al verte a ti en persona, sentí muchas cosas contradictorias y muy intensas. He estado pensando mucho estos días y ya recuerdo lo bastante como para que tengan sentido.

—¿Qué recuerdas?

Ziva sonríe con tristeza y baja la vista.

—París. Y las demás veces. La periodista. Cómo me sentí en ese momento y que a partir de entonces todo cambió. Sé que no debería estar enfadada contigo por haberte marchado, no soy nada para ti, pero…

Tony traga saliva. No se atreve a contradecirla, a gritarle que claro que es algo para él. Lo más importante, tras cada contratiempo le ha quedado más claro. Sin embargo, entiende que Ziva crea lo contrario. Si hay tres sucesos que destaquen en su historia últimamente, son justo tres patinazos de Tony, tres momentos en los que le ha hecho daño, en que no ha estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Tal vez en el segundo le queda el pretexto de que cumplía órdenes, por eso Ziva no se lo echó en cara, pero los otros dos son inexcusables.

Ziva y él nunca estuvieron juntos, al menos no formalmente. París fue un punto de inflexión, la primera vez de verdad en lugar de para despistar al FBI. A partir de ese momento, comenzaron las citas ocasionales a espaldas de Gibbs, las noches de pasión, de fiesta. Tony nunca pensó que Ziva quisiese nada más y, en vista del fiasco con Jeanne, él no quería arriesgarse. Inconscientemente, buscaba una salida. La encontró en Dana Hutton y, aunque no volvió a hablar de ella después de la borrachera con Gibbs, nada volvió a ser igual.

Ziva y él dejaron de salir. Tony no tuvo valor para intentar explicarse, prefirió dejarlo correr. Total, Ziva y él habrían terminado tirándose los trastos a la cabeza de manera más violenta que los personajes de los Brangelina en “Señor y señora Smith”. No podían estar juntos y no solo por la regla número doce. No habría funcionado. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, ya encontraría a otra con la que tener algo igual de informal y menos conflictivo. Además, las uvas estaban verdes.

—No digas eso.

—¿El qué?

—Que no eres nada para mí.

—¿Y qué soy, Tony?

—¡Ziva, mi amor, ya estoy en casa!

 

***             *             ***

 

Que recuerde, solo le han dado un tartazo en plena cara una vez, pero ni de lejos se sintió tan humillado, tan sorprendido y tan estúpido. No imaginaba a Ziva con nadie después de que McCasanova le dijera que no estaban juntos. Pero si había alguien con quien jamás habría pensado que estaría es precisamente con este tipo. Levi Berakha, neurólogo. _Su_ neurólogo.

Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, quizá porque lo es entre las parejas, Ziva se levanta y va a recibirle. El neurólogo la agarra de la cintura, le da un besito suave en los labios y le dice algo en un susurro que hace que Ziva se sonroje como Tony pocas veces la ha visto. De hecho, la última vez fue… Mejor no recordarlo, el neurólogo le está mirando.

—Agente DiNozzo, ¿verdad?

Ziva asiente antes de que pueda responder.

—¿Hemos aterrizado en “Anatomía de Grey” así de repente? Porque lo de liarse con una paciente creo recordar que no era muy ético ni estaba permitido.

Ziva le sugiere que cierre el pico por medio de una mirada asesina. Por su parte, el doctor debe de sentirse ofendido y responde hinchándose y poniéndose digno.

—Renuncié a ser su médico cuando noté que empezaba a sentir algo. Ahora se encarga de ella el doctor…

—Da igual. Creo que ya me iba.

—No lo hagas por mí. Tengo un artículo a medio escribir y seguro que Ziva y tú seguís teniendo muchas cosas que contaros. Estaré en el despacho, _eina’im sheli_.

Tony le ve marchar y se cruza de brazos. Ziva cierra la puerta y vuelve a sentarse en el sofá con una sonrisa confiada. Parece contenta de que Tony se haya enterado de una manera tan incómoda. Será el colmo del egoísmo, pero pensaba que Ziva no habría tenido tiempo ni ganas de encontrar a nadie. Maldito neurólogo esmirriado, con lo bobito que parecía. Tony llegó a cuestionarle de tal manera que el tipo le enseñó el millón de títulos y publicaciones que tiene a pesar de ser más joven que él.

—Así que el doctor Berakha.

—Un buen médico judío, sí.

—¿Jugáis a los médicos? ¿Ausculta bien?

—Sí y sí, mucho.

Ziva se frota la nuca como si se encontrase cansada y le mira. Tony da gracias porque Levi no haya llegado medio minuto más tarde. Le ha salvado de hacer el ridículo más espantoso. No es que Ziva no lo sepa, probablemente lo tenga más claro que el agua, pero prefiere no haberlo dicho en voz alta. Ya no tiene ningún sentido.

—¿Sabe el buen doctor a qué te dedicabas antes?

—¿Por qué? ¿Se lo vas a decir tú? Sabes todavía menos del tema que yo. Levi lo sabe, es una de las cosas que descubrimos juntos. Al principio le costó asumirlo, decía que no era posible que alguien como yo hubiera hecho algo así, pero terminó por aceptarlo. Sabe que ahora soy distinta.

—Mucho.

—También sabe lo de Somalia. También lo descubrimos juntos.

Ziva se sacude con un escalofrío. Tony tiene que reprimir las ganas de abrazarla con fuerza y pedirle perdón. No tendría que haber dejado que se quedase en Israel. Tendría que haberla metido a rastras en la bodega del maldito avión de carga. Todo habría sido tan diferente.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

—Más de lo que me gustaría. Empezó hace poco, me despertaba gritando. Levi decidió quedarse conmigo, me aliviaba tenerle cerca. Logré darle sentido, saber que no eran pesadillas sino recuerdos. Y le dije a Levi que quería tenerle a mi lado me despertara bien o mal.

—Y a él le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo.

—Me quiere y me lo demuestra, Tony.

—¿Y tú a él?

Tony esperaba una risotada incrédula y un “¡por favor!” o algo parecido, no que Ziva fuese a mirarle a los ojos como si pensara en arrancarle la cabeza por atreverse a cuestionar sus sentimientos. Es cierto, Tony no tiene ningún derecho a hacerlo, pero necesita que Ziva le muestre sus cartas igual que él oculta las suyas.

—Sí, Tony. Quiero a Levi. Y a ti no debería importarte.

—Lo tuyo con los hombres es increíble. Tienes el gusto estropeado.

Ziva sonríe y asiente con vehemencia.

—Fíjate, hasta salí contigo.

—Seguro que yo me lo monto mejor que…

—¿De verdad quieres que os compare? Te advierto que Levi es mucho más imaginativo de lo que parece. Eso es todo lo que pienso contarte.

—No es eso lo que quiero saber.

Notando el cambio en su tono de voz, Ziva se pone seria y le mira a los ojos.

—Te escucho.

—¿Estás bien con él?

—Sí. Mi hogar está aquí, Levi es parte de él. Quiero que tú también lo seas.

—Oh, claro. Seré ese primo odioso que siempre la arma en las ocasiones especiales.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Tony asiente y traga saliva. Maldita vena sentimentaloide que amenaza con hacerle llorar. Una suerte que los DiNozzo tengan los lagrimales atrofiados y sean más duros que Clint Eastwood, Steve McQueen y Humphrey Bogart juntos. Hasta puede permitirse sonreír aunque tenga las mismas ganas que de tirarse por un puente. Mentira, lo de saltar al vacío hasta tendría su gracia de no ser por el impacto contra el suelo. Podría matarse y tal.

—Te lo prometo.

—Muy bien.

Ziva le agarra de la mejilla y acerca su rostro al de él. Le recuerda tanto a esa oportunidad perdida. Si no se hubiera distraído, tal vez Ziva le habría besado en ese baño. Quién sabe qué habría pasado, qué pasaría ahora si… No puede seguir, solo desviar la cara, buscarle la boca a Ziva. Funcionaría, sería el modo de decírselo sin palabras, de que Ziva dejase de pensar que para él es un cero a la izquierda. No lo es. No puede vivir sin ella.

Ziva nota el cambio y reacciona deprisa. Solo que no del modo que Tony esperaba. Sus narices se rozan como en un beso esquimal y Ziva termina con los labios apoyados en la mandíbula de Tony. Los deja posados un momento, como si dudase qué hacer con la boca. Acaba por depositar un beso triste y solitario que a Tony le sabe más amargo que el café de Gibbs después de una noche de guardia.

—Debería irme.

—Sí. ¿Te veo mañana en la oficina?

Tony se pone en pie y toma aire. Ya conocía la capacidad de recuperación instantánea de Ziva, pero no por ello deja de escocer y hacer daño.

—Claro, a menos que tu doctor se ponga tonto y necesites ayuda para romperle las piernas.

—No te preocupes, me basto yo sola. Hasta mañana, Tony.


End file.
